Once upon a Dream
by mangalover247
Summary: The title may not match with the story but. . . Oh well. Anyways, Will one dream lead to some cute moments? Bad at summaries. Please read! Maybe you'll like it, maybe not. Read and find out! KXK


_"Kazune-kun." I whispered as he leaned in. Suddenly he pulled away._

_ "Karin." He said._

_ "What?" I asked scanning his face. _

_ "Get off me!" He yelled trying to pull my arms away, which were currently around his neck._

_ "Karin!?" He yelled one last time. _

I slowly opened my eyes to see a red-faced Kazune-kun. My arms were around his neck, with his hands still trying to pull them away. Our gaze locks as a blush covers my cheeks.

"EHH!?" I shrieked immediately letting go of Kazune-kun and backing away. THUD!

"Owie." I squeak rubbing my back. I get up and sit on my knees, folding my arms over each other and resting them on the bed. I rest my chin onto my arms and glance at Kazune-kun.

"So. . . What happened just now?" I ask stretching out the so. He rolls his eyes and face-palms himself.

"Just get ready for school." He sighs exasperated.

He walks out of my room muttering "Idiot." Before closing the door.

"Hey!" I yell. He doesn't reply.

I sigh and get ready for school. _What did happen this morning? Besides me waking up hugging Kazune-kun. _I gasp and cover my cheeks with my hands. _How embarrassing! _I shake my head. One of my pigtails hits my face. I move the hair from my face and sigh reaching for the door knob. _Just pretend nothing happened. Yup! That outta work! _I straighten myself out and open the door. I walk down the stairs with pride strides. On the last step, I trip and fall over my foot. I sweat-drop. _Way to go Karin. Way to go. _I pick myself up off the floor and dust my skirt off. I walk into the dining room with my head down and stop dead in my tracks when I look up to see Kazune-kun standing up, staring straight at me. My face flushes. _Today's going to be a long day. _

_**Kazune's P.O.V**_

All I did was try and wake up that stupid girl and suddenly she throws her arms around my neck.

"Karin?" I ask cautiously. She doesn't open her eyes, instead she leans in and puckers her lips.

"Karin!?" I shout at her leaning back.

"What?" She whispers. She leans in more and is about to close the distance between us. My eyes widen and I stare at her face getting closer. I break out of my trance when she's 5 inches away from my face. I grab her arms and try pulling them off but, she's got a tight hold on me. She isn't choking me or anything.

"Get off me!" I yell. She stirs and I take my chance and yell her name again. "Karin!" Her eyes slowly flutter open. She looks up at me and then at her arms. I pull at her arms and look back at her. Our eyes lock and I see her cheeks slowly turn red.

"EHH!?" She shrieks letting me go as quickly as she backs away from me and off the bed. I rub my ears and look up to find her sitting on the other side of the bed with her head resting on her arms.

"So. . . What happened just now?" She asks. _Is she an idiot? _I roll my eyes and face-palm myself.

"Just get ready for school." I sigh completely exasperated. I walk out of her room and mutter "Idiot." Before closing the door.

"Hey!" She shouts, although it sounds muffled. I shake my head and walk downstairs. (I was already in my uniform.) I sit at the dining room table with Himeka.

"Good morning Kazune-chan!" She chirps. I smile gently at her and say,

"Good morning Himeka." She smiles and starts eating. I reach for my chopsticks at the same moment I hear footsteps walking down the stairs. _Prepare yourself Kujyou. _I break apart my chopsticks and start eating the rice. THUMP! _Karin probably fell on the last step again. _I'm about to get up to check on her when she walks into the room. She looks up at me and blushes a deep red. I swallow down the blush that wants to some up.

"Are you okay Karin?" I ask. She looks at me in confusion.

"Y-yeah. Why?" She asks. I force down the blush that threatens to show on my face.

"No reason." I state and sit back down picking up my chopstick again. Karin giggles and comes up to me and pokes my cheek.

"Aww. Do you care about me Kazune-kun?" She teases. My cheeks turn pink and I sigh. Himeka gets up and giggles. We both turn to her and raise an eyebrow.

"Where are you going Himeka-chan?" Karin asks.

"I left something in my room. I'll be right back." She giggles and walks out of the room. I blink and frown.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin asks. I turn to her.

"Um. . . A-are you mad at me. F-for this m-morning I mean." She stutters turning pink. I shake my head.

"It's fine. I wasn't mad. I was just surprised." I say simply. She nods and smiles brightly.

"Okay!" She says excitedly. She sits in her seat and starts eating. She suddenly kicks me under the table. I look up at her in surprise and see her smirking at me. I smile slyly at her and get up. She giggles and gets up too. I chase her around the table and finally catch her. I wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear,

"Got you." I laugh when she turns red.

"No fair." She pouts. I smile down at her and shrug. _I love this girl. _I think. So irrationally I say what's on my mind.

"I love you Karin." I breathe. She looks up at me in surprise. I mirror her face and turn red.

_**Karin's P.O.V **_

W-What!? Did he just- Did he just CONFESS TO ME!? I look up at him and his red surprised face.

"What?" I croak. He glances from me to the wall then back.

"Um . . . W-what I meant was that . . . t-that u-um . . ." He stutters. _Kazune-kun just stuttered. He never stutters! _

"Y-you don't h-have to say it b-back if you d-don't feel the same w-way." He stutters again looking down.

"What? You love me Kazune-kun?" I ask trying to look at his face. He nods. I smile and hug him.

"You dummy! I love you t-too." I say. I blush gathering up my courage and look up at his face. He's surprised. I smile sheepishly. He grins and starts laughing. I join him loving the sound of his laughter. When we finally stop he gently grabs my chin and lifts it up. I bit my lip and look into his blue eyes, entranced.

"I love you Karin."

"I love you too Kazune-kun." He leans down and kisses me. I close my eyes and lean into the kiss. We kiss for a bit longer until I pull away for air.

"Are you guys ready to go to school yet?" Himeka-chan asks suddenly. We both jump apart and turn to look at Himeka-chan.

"Y-yeah." I say. We head out the door shouting good-bye to Q-chan and Shi-chan. Himeka-chan walks in front of us skipping and smiling. Kazune-kun nudges me and leans down to whisper in my ear,

"Did I make your dream come true?" He pulls away smirking. I'm confused for a couple seconds before I remember my dream and this morning. I blush and punch his arm.

"S-shut up!" I say embarrassed. He chuckles and I can't help but smile back.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R people. See ya next time! ~^~**_


End file.
